The Darkest Secrets
by califkylie
Summary: Danny is with Sandy, but will Cha Cha come in and change that? What will Sandy do? Can the 2 reconcile, or will their relationship forever be full of secrets? Read to find out. 1st fanfic. Please review kindly. Constructive criticism only.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **It was the day of the dance off at Rydell High School and all the Pink Ladies were with their T-Birds. Well, all except Marty, who was busy chasing after Vince Fontaine. They started off with a few practice songs, but when the dance off actually started, that's where it all began...**

 **Danny and Sandy were dancing the hand jive, taking the crowd by surprise. They were having the time of their lives until Cha Cha stole Danny away from Sandy, who stormed out of the gym in a state of anger and sadness. Strangely enough, when Danny and Cha Cha had their spotlight dance, there was a spark in their eyes for each other that nobody else could see or feel. Just the two of them.**

 **After the dance off was over and the students were leaving the gym, Cha Cha pulled Danny aside and kissed him quite passionately. Danny pushed her away, yet he did so with reluctance. "This isn't right. I was here with Sandy," he said, with a hint of regret in his voice. Cha Cha stared at him coldly before softening her composure and replied softly and sensually, "That goody two shoes? Don't you want to be with a real woman like me?" she scoffed.**

 **Danny had never thought about it like that before. Sandy was a goody two shoes. There was no denying it. "That's the reason the rest of the gang made fun of me in the first place," he thought to himself. Besides, he did feel something for Cha Cha. And it wasn't something he could feel for a goody goody like Sandy...**

Sorry this is so short. This is actually my first fanfiction I have ever done, I just misplaced it for a long time, but it just resurfaced, so I am putting it out there for you guys. Please Review! I need to know if this has any potential...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sandy was laying on her bed, trying to forget this awful night, but how could she? This is the second time that Danny had left her stranded, making her feel embarrassed in front of everyone. She just wanted to get some sleep, but how? She got out of bed, went to the restroom, and opened the medicine cabinet. She found a bottle of barbiturates and opened it sleepily. The bottle said to only take one or two, but Sandy didn't care. She just wanted to get as much sleep as she could.**

 **Her mom came home from work and called Sandy's name, since she wasn't in the living room like she usually was, and became worried when she didn't get a response. She searched every room until she found Sandy on the floor of the bathroom, hardly breathing. She frantically dialed 911 and held Sandy until the ambulance arrived to take her to the hospital.**

 **Meanwhile, Danny had taken Cha Cha to a hotel just a few blocks away from the high school. He still felt that it wasn't right, but he also felt that he needed to pay back Sandy for all the teasing from the gang.**

 **"What are you waiting for?" Cha Cha asked, interrupting Danny's thoughts.**

 **"Nothing. Just still feeling a little unsure about this, that's all," he replied, quietly.**

 **"Just stop thinking about that stupid goody two shoes and come get me," she said, slyly.**

 **She made one strap of her dress fall off her shoulder, and then the other one. She let the dress fall to her ankles, revealing her small body, clothed in only her black lace underwear. She took Danny's hand and led him to the bed. She got on top of him, and all his thoughts of Sandy drifted away as he continued to pursue what would become his deepest, darkest secret...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The next morning, Cha Cha and Danny awoke naked in each others arms. Danny quickly jumped out of the bed and started putting his clothes on. Cha Cha stared at him in shock.**

 **"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?"**

 **"I'm going to Sandy's house. I can't stay with you. I'm sorry."**

 **Just as Cha Cha was about to shout at Danny, he stormed out the door. He walked two blocks to Sandy's house, but nobody was home. He decided to go to his house and wait around for a while. As soon as he walked through the door, his mom told him that she had gotten a call from Sandy's mom.**

 **"They think it was an attempted suicide," she told him, solemnly.**

 **"No, I know Sandy. She wouldn't do something like that," he said. Then, he started thinking harder. This was the second time he had done something like this. How could he be so careless? He quickly grabbed his keys from the kitchen table and started for the door.**

 **"Where are you going?" his mom asked him.**

 **"To go see Sandy. I have to make things right."**

 **With that, he ran out the door, jumped into Greased Lightning, and sped to the hospital.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **He rushed inside and found the receptionist desk. "What room is Sandy Olson in?" he asked, hurriedly. "Room 310. Just down this hallway," the young receptionist answered, pointing to her right.**

 **Danny wasted no time, running to the room like he was being chased. He paused when he approached the door. He gave a light knock and opened the door slowly. Sandy was asleep with only an IV attached, so she looked good for being in a hospital bed. Her mom sat in a chair next to her, holding her hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb. Danny could tell she had been crying prior to his arrival. She looked up as she heard the awkward shuffling of Danny's feet. She invited Danny into the room as she stood up to give him the chair.**

 **"I'm going to go grab some coffee and give you two some time alone. Would you like anything?" she asked, calmly. She was obviously unaware of the fact that he had put her daughter into this position the night before** **.**

 **"No, thank you, Mrs. Olson. We should be just fine," he replied, giving a small smile. His eyes expressed the words that he couldn't voice himself, no matter how much he wanted to. The words that are hard to say, especially for a tough guy like him. Two little, simple words that mean so much: I'm sorry.**

 **"Ok then, I'll give you two some privacy," Mrs Olsen replied, closing the door behind her.**

 **Danny sat in the chair by the bed and looked at Sandy, tears shining in his eyes.**

 **"Sandy, wake up," he said, shaking her gently.**

 **Sandy slowly opened her eyes, but turned away quickly when she saw Danny.**

 **"What are you doing here? Wouldn't you rather be with Cha Cha than someone like me?" she asked, trying to be strong.**

 **"Of course not, Sandy. I made a mistake. I'm sorry..." There they were; those two little words...**

 **"You've done this before and I know you'll do it again, so just get out of here and leave me alone!" she shouted.**

 **Danny stood up, gave Sandy one last glance, and left without saying another room. "She'll come around. I just have to give her some more time." he thought, walking to his car.**

 **Although she had just woken up from a nap, Sandy cried herself to sleep as soon as Danny left, and it was enough to keep her asleep for the rest of the night...**


End file.
